This invention relates to an electrically conductive coating composition which forms a chemical and temperature resistant coating.
The prior art shows coating compositions of acrylic silicone copolymers which are crosslinked by heat or radiation after application to a substrate. Patents showing such compositions are as follows: Sekmakas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,836, issued Sept. 23, 1969, Kincheloe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,566 issued Feb. 22, 1972, Nordstrom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,813 issued Mar. 21, 1972 and Sekmakas U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,602 issued Apr. 11, 1972. Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,259 issued May 1, 1984 shows a coating composition of an acrylic polymer and a polysiloxane.
The life of conventional lead-acid storage batteries can be increased, the power of these batteries can be increased without an increase in battery size of size of the batteries can be decreased without a decrease in power of the battery by coating lead grids used to make the electrodes of the batteries with a conductive acid resistant coating. To be useful, the coating must adhere to the lead grid, be impervious to the sulfuric acid used in the battery, be electrically conductive and have a low electrical resistance.
None of the above prior art patents suggest or show coatings that are useful to coat grids used in lead acid storage batteries. The unique coating composition of this invention is designed for such use and batteries made with grids coated with the composition have longer life, increased power without an increase in battery size or can be made smaller and lighter without a decrease in power output in comparison to conventional lead acid batteries.